This invention relates generally to the field of music accessories, and relates more particularly to a tempo monitoring device and an associated method.
There exist known apparatus, such as the metronome, for marking exact time for a musician. However, such an apparatus commonly marks time at a steady rate and cannot compensate for purposeful increases or decreases in music tempo which the musician may desire. Therefore, in tempo monitoring applications in which a musician desires to modify or vary the tempo of music played by his instrument yet be informed of the steadiness of the tempo during selected portions of the tune, such known time-marking apparatus cannot be used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device and method for monitoring the tempo of an instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device and method enabling a musician to pace himself and to adjust the music tempo as desired.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device providing visual feedback to the musician of the steadiness of the tempo of the music played.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is lightweight, compact and portable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is silent in operation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is well-suited for studio, practice or live performances.